In the art, a variety of devices are known for displaying flags and the like from vehicles such as cars, boats and airplanes. Such devices may involve a wide range of approaches, from relatively simplistic flags and flag poles to power operated, remotely controlled flags or banners that can be let out or in while the vehicle is in motion. By way of example, specific prior art references of which the inventors are aware include U.K. 263,986 to Barrett issued on Jan. 13, 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,389 to Pieper issued on Sep. 11, 1934, U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,121 to Hayes issued on Aug. 17, 1937, U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,273 to Jenkins issued on Aug. 9, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,127 to Rubin et al. issued on Sep. 8, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,094 to Clothier issued on Aug. 16, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,856 to Orlando issued on Sep. 15, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,706 to Boyce issued on Dec. 18, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,151 to Saunders issued on Jun. 24, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,678 to Moreau issued on Feb. 19, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,255 to Marcotti issued on Jul. 22, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,662 to Sandeen et al. issued on Feb. 20, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,356 to Combs issued on Feb. 5, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,301 to Peters et al. issued on Sep. 3, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. D339,168 to Gerhart et al. issued on Sep. 7, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,061 to Laughlin et al. issued on Jun. 14, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. D383,137 to Gamble, Jr. et al. issued on Sep. 2, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,331 to Tipke issued on Dec. 2, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,711 to Tipke issued on Nov. 2, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,423 to Ingram et al. issued on Jun. 19, 2001, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,243 to Seymour et al. issued on Jan. 6, 2004.
The prior art summarized above teaches a number of flag, banner and wind sock display devices, and the like, but does not teach an improved display device wherein various wind socks are more readily and effectively replaced within and flown from a vehicle-mounted support mechanism. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following disclosure.